Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps is a zombie. She has a baby blue colored owl named Sir Hoots A Lot. She is the smartest girl in Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie" (groans and moans). But all her friends understand her because they took "Zombie 101." Personality She is depicted as timid and shy. She is also the smartest girl in Monster High. It is revealed in her diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. However, in [[Webisodes#Copy Canine|the webisode Copy Canine]], Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, and Ghoulia is not happy with her. She also has pretty good dexterity, as she is shown creating elaborate designs out of string in New Ghoul @ School. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Ghoulia's voice is provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. Physical Description She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Classic Monster Ghoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead'' , a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karloff in one of his films. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. In one webisode, she opens her mouth and a fly comes out of it. One possible reason behind her inability to speak regular languages is an apparent poor lung capacity, as she is shown being unable to adequately blow a whistle. Contrary to traditional zombie behaviour, Ghoulia makes a point in her profile that she does not eat brains. She prefers regular fast food. She is also shown to possess a dry sense of humor regarding the stereotype. Also contrary to the stereotype of zombies being lethargic, Ghoulia is shown to be capable of writing with great speed. In "Copy Canine", she fills out an entire test form in several seconds, thwarting Clawdeen from copying her. At a pep rally she has shown that she can actually move pretty fast when it's needed. Relationships Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies, though it's not stated what their house looks like. Friends She is particular friends with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, September 1st Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her. On one occasion, Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at her for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber". Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a boy named Slow-Moe. She writes about him in her diary. The [[Webisodes#Cyrano_de_Ghoulia|webisode, ''Cyrano de Ghoulia]], is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin "Biter" concert in New Ghoul @ School. They finally seem to start dating in Date of the Dead. GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png|Ghoulia and Slow-Moe dance GhouliaSlowMoeDate.png|Date of the Dead Ghoulia in the Monster High books Ghoulia does not have a confirmed appearence in the first Monster High book. Though she may be Bekka's best friend, Haylee, since they seem to have similar personalities and she moves like "a wind up toy". In the second book, her name is Julia. It seems she only speaks zombie and is very smart. Clothing Picture 412.png|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit ghoulia.JPG|Ghoulia Yelps basic outfit ghouliagloombeach.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach outfit. GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg GhouliaPlushie.jpg|Ghoulia Plushie! Basic Ghoulia wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim. She has fishnet arm warmers. She has a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with red strappy shorts and tie style knee-high heel boots. She wears white kat glasses, pink zipper earrings and green headband Her outfit and cassette-tape style handbag has a retro-80's feel to them. Possibly as an homage to Michael Jackson in particular. One of his defining videos being "Thriller", which features zombies as the central premise. The retro theme also applies to her 1950's style eyewear and her 1960's style hairband. So it is suggested that Ghoulia has a fondness for "Old school" elements to her wardrobe. Dawn of the Dance Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit is a flowy white sleeveless "dip-dye" dress with a red-pink gradient at its hem, belted at the waist with a Monster High symbol belt. Her peep-toe heels are black and red, with the heel made of a bone. She wears red horn-rimmed glasses and red earrings, with a small necklace. Also her normally straight light blue hair, is wavy in Dawn of the Dance form. Ghoulia Yelps Gallery 4786015322 73c74b646e.jpg|Ghoulia with a book FearleadingSquad.png|Ghoulia on the Fearleading Squad Ghouliacamera.png|Party Planners GhouliaClock.png|Moving the clock forward in Freakout Friday GhouliaGhoulish.png|Ghoulia gets revenge on Cleo in Mad Science Fair. Ghouliawrite.png|Copy Canine Ghouliaread.png|Ghoulia reading. Fatalerror.jpg|Ghoulia working on FrightTube as fast as she can in Fatal Error. Screenshot2010-10-22at124320AM.png|Ghoulia auditioning in Clawditons. References Category:Characters Category:Girls